


Anarchy in the Dormitory

by darkrose1099



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose1099/pseuds/darkrose1099
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just had a AU idea so... here ya go. I'm back bitch.<br/>-------------------------------------------<br/>Gavin was about to walk into the abyss of smoke and hair gel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He looked so out of place here. It didn't look right. Gavin was stood in the doorway of his new makeshift home for the year; his university dormitory. He wasn't the most popular boys in the world but it was not like you would hate him after one meeting, unless you just really hated the British. He was an alright lad is what he was trying to portray. He was holding a suitcase, which came up to his hip and had a backpack on his back, with badges from his favourite games and nerdy hobbies. He was also holding a leather box case, which, albeit boring to look at, held his prized possession; a Phantom Flex high speed camera. He had this golden disheveled mop he called hair on his head and bags under his eyes, like his eyes were gonna take a fortnight off. He wore this purple shirt that was given to him by a friend in Britain which had the saying 'People Like Grapes' on it, in big white capital letters. He still regrets saying that. He was also wearing his standard shorts, because as a British lad, the Austin Texas heat was a lot to get used to.   
Gavin was looking at a man sat in his barren dorm floor, smoking freely with a black leather sports bag next to him. Gavin was... confused to say the least but he was also intrigued. The man, who must have been about five years older than him at least, had wispy blonde hair, parted at the side, with black sunglasses placed on top. He also had a lip piercing on his bottom lip which was probably moments away from becoming infected. Looking to his upper half, the stranger was wearing a black leather jacket that had seen better days. The interesting thing was that the jacket had many patches, poorly stitched on. Gavin recognised some of them, like The Sex Pistols and The Ramones but the rest was just a blur of 'Huh?'. The man's finger's held a lit cigarette, smoking like a steam train from the end of it, as the man took another drag from the addicting, albeit sexy, stick. The man's trousers were... atrocious. Gavin wouldn't go to sleep in them. They had holes in places that were just too sporadically placed to be called fashionable. Finally, the stranger's shoes was black Doc. Martens which compared to the whole outfit, looked relatively new and polished.   
Once the man saw that Gavin had arrived he raised an eyebrow, took a drag of his cigarette and looked the boy up and down. When he caught Gavin's eyes he smirked and stood up. Taking the nearly finished cigarette out of his mouth and crushing it underneath his boot, he sauntered over towards Gavin who was frozen still, mouth gaping at the odd but curiousity inducing man. The man stood in front of Gavin and outstretched his hand for a handshake.   
"The name's Ryan. Nice to meet you." The man said, a twinge of a Southern American accent swirling into Gavin's ears. Gavin blinked and put down his camera bag and shook the man's hand quickly before saying, "Gavin. Gavin Free.". Ryan raised his eyebrow again but smirked and walked backwards a bit. Gavin's mind was a whirlpool full of thoughts but none of them were remotely appropriate. It was only when Gavin had closed the door and put his bags down did he realise his mistake. Ryan had started laughing at the now blushing boy, whom had just put his bags down and ruffled his own hair. Maybe this wasn't gonna be that bad or scary after all.


	2. It's A Wonder There Aren't Cobwebs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's experience was... eventful. He hadn't even had his first class yet.

Gavin had been in the university for a few hours now and he was starting to feel anxious. He has had a lot of shit thrown his way. He first had a fight with his family and friends resulting in him fleeing the country and now he has to share a room with Mr. I-Don’t-Give-A-Fuck-If-You’re-Not-Gay-I’m-Gonna-Flirt-With-You. Apart from the first initial meeting Gavin has not had another conversation with Ryan. It’s not that he’s scared... He’s just intimidated by his broad shoulders, booming baritone voice and his sarcastic but caring and flirty personality. And the main reason why Gavin felt intimidated was... Ryan confused him. How could he be so caring and sweet, enough to give him diabetes and still when he’s not around act like he hates the world and have this ‘Fuck Everyone’ attitude? Maybe it was a ‘Fuck Everyone’ attitude in a literal sense.   
Gavin had been sat thinking for about half an hour, sat leant against a wall, having an argument in his mind. It wasn’t until he smelled the familiar scent of cigarette, he stopped thinking and looked over to Ryan’s bed where he was laid down, smoking. He looked so... at ease. Gavin watched as the smoke floated around him, licking the ceiling and disappearing from his view. How Ryan lifted the cigarette in such a flowing way, like a delicate gymnast. How Gavin was curious of what tobacco would taste like. How he’d love to be just sat next to him, laughing, smoking, kissing. Wait. Kissing?   
Gavin shook the thought out of his head and walked over to his desk, grabbing one of his big textbooks and opening it to read. ‘Maybe if I read ahead a little I can get my mind off things...’ Gavin thought, turning to the chapter titled, ‘The Different Camera Angles and Uses’. Tomorrow was Gavin’s first day, and everyone’s for that matter, and he was petrified. He had walked around the campus a bit when he got here but he was pretty sure he’d get lost. And that is not how to make a first impression. Come to think of it, first impressions were just not Gavin’s thing. He fucked up the one with Ryan and he’s inevitably gonna fuck up this one. Gavin was dreading the next day.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When the next day rolled around, Gavin felt sick. He honestly couldn’t stomach anything so decided to skip on breakfast and just chug a glass of water. He packed his bag, not making any attempt to interact with Ryan at all, packing his bag with heavy books that he’d have to carry around all fucking day. Why did he have to like cinematography? Why did he have to try and get a degree? In what way was this a good idea?! Gavin huffed and pulled his bag across his shoulder and made his way out the door.  
“Hey!” a voice shouted from behind him. Gavin froze and turned around to face the voice. Ryan was stood holding out a phone. Gavin’s phone.   
“Oh. Thank you.” Gavin mumbled his praise and smiled shyly before taking the phone and turning to walk out the door.  
“Wait.” Gavin was now confused and turned back to Ryan. “Why don’t you come back here for lunch?”   
“Why would I come back to my dorm? We don’t have any food yet.” Gavin said furrowing his eyebrows, as they slowly knit themselves together.   
Ryan ran his hand through his hair. “Well... I wanted to let you meet my friends. I’m guessing you don’t have any, because you aren’t from here and you were on your own.”  
Normally Gavin would have been annoyed and insulted. That would be if he wasn’t right. At this point in time... he had no one. He had left his ‘friends’ in Britain and he had barely spoken since he got here; it’s surprising he didn’t cough up cobwebs when he tried to talk. Gavin looked up and smiled softly, “Sure... okay.”  
Ryan grinned at him and Gavin turned and walked out to his first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, and still not a mind reader. Please tell me if you want more.


End file.
